The proposed research deals with memory processes in the retarded. Included are experiments designed to isolate both deficits and strengths in retardate memory. Two basic paradigms are investigated, a keeping- track task where subjects are required to keep constantly changing information updated and a modified recognition memory task. In the keeping-track task, retardates differ from normals in terms of both level and pattern of performance. It is assumed that this results from a deficiency in the control processes required on that task, specifically the choice of appropriate search strategies and rehearsal. In the recognition paradigm, mildly retarded children perform at a level comparable to that of normal adults, and the interest is in delineating the cues employed by retardates to mediate such performance. Specifically evaluated are hypotheses regarding the importance, in this and related tasks, of context and temporal cues.